Meeting The Brothers
by candlehoe
Summary: Poseidon gave them a simple task. Leave it Zeus and Hades to mess up and accidentally meet Sally Jackson, mother of the child they both can't stand.


"Why do we owe Poseidon anything?" Zeus asked for the umpteenth time as he and Hades climbed into a window of an apartment.

"Because he has done a lot for us in the past," Hades reminded. "And because he said he'd do something for us in return if we did this."

"Whose house is this, anyways?" Zeus looked around. The room that was connected to the window was terribly messy. The bed wasn't made, there were clothes thrown everywhere…Zeus cringed mentally.

"Dunno," Hades looked at the blue walls. "Anyway, what did Poseidon want us to grab?"

"He said he left his bermuda shirt here." Zeus huffed. "Its ugly anyway, we should leave it and do him a favor."

"He likes those shirts though," Hades laughed, opening the door and glancing down the hallway. There was a room up the hall, a room across the room they were in, and a living room and kitchen down the hall.

"Lets check that room first." Zeus headed up the hallway, opening the door to the room. This one was a lot cleaner. There was jewelry and pictures on a drawer, clothes neatly folded in the drawer, and the bed made perfectly.

"Presumably a woman's room," Hades guessed. Zeus nodded in agreement.

"No shirt here." The two walked out, walking into the room that was across the messy one. It was just a bathroom, nothing special. They walked into the living room, and lo and behold, there was Poseidon's shirt on the couch.

"Why is his shirt even here…?" Zeus asked.

"Who knows. Lets just take it and—" Hades started, the front door swinging open. There stood Sally Jackson, who's eyes were as wide as the cookies she always made.

* * *

"L-Lord Zeus and Lord H-Hades…? Oh..no, what Has Perseus done now?" She asked.

The two blinked. It was the Jackson's residence? That would explain why Poseidon would visit and leave his shirt…

"He has done nothing, ma'am." Zeus said, smiling. "We are actually here to retrieve what our carefree brother has left behind."

"Oh..Poseidon's shirt," Sally laughed slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by the two gods how she did not add 'lord' before she said Poseidon's name. "Well, you're welcome to stay if theres no need to rush. I have coffee and cookies."

"How can we refuse such an offer?" Hades smirked, sitting down at the kitchen table. Zeus sat across from him.

"How have you been, miss? After all, your son is quite the troublemaker." Zeus leaned on his palm, watching Sally put the cookies in the oven.

" I'm fine, milord." She smiled at him. "And Percy…is a handful, but I couldn't ask for a better son."

"As long as he doesn't bother you." Hades said.

"Oh, I believe it is the other way around." Sally winked, the three laughing.

Poseidon was tired of waiting. He had major ADHD, and he had given his brothers a very simple task.

* * *

_Poseidon had walked up to Zeus and Hades after a council meeting. _

"_Yes?" Zeus looked at him._

"_Can you two do me a huge favor?" Poseidon asked, smiling slightly. _

"_Well, depends." Hades muttered, bored. All he wanted was to go back to the Underworld to be with Persephone. _

"_I left something very dear to me at this address," Poseidon handed Zeus a piece of paper. He didn't dare say it was where Percy lived. Both of his brothers weren't very fond of his favorite son, so who knows what they'd do._

"_How do we get in?" Zeus asked. _

"_The window is always open." Poseidon responded._

"_What exactly did you leave?" Hades raised an eyebrow._

"_One of my favorite shirts." Poseidon sighed sadly, while Zeus groaned._

"_No. You need a new slap of fashion—"_

"_We'll do it." Hades cut Zeus off. Poseidon smiled brightly, hugging them both._

"_Thank you, brothers! It shouldn't take more than five minutes, I promise! If I hadn't promised to go help Aphrodite, I would get it!" And with that, Poseidon flashed away._

* * *

It had taken two hours to help Aphrodite pick out clothes since she needed a "winter closet" and she trusted Poseidon out of all the gods the most to help. He had been waiting now for around an hour. That was three hours total! Poseidon knew Zeus wasn't very sharp, which is why he made sure to ask Hades to go as well. Those two couldn't have gotten lost, could they have? Even then, they're gods! If anything, they could just ask Hermes to help!

"If you want things done right you gotta do them by yourself.." Poseidon muttered to himself, walking down the block. He took out a set of spare keys, walking into an apartment complex. He walked up a few stairs, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Hey Sally, I just came to—" Poseidon paused mid-sentence, seeing his brothers and Sally Jackson all laughing while eating cookies.

…Did he step into the right apartment…?

"Oh, Poseidon!" Sally looked up, smirking at him. "So, these are your "bastard" brothers that you never wanted me to meet?"

"I'm ashamed you think that way of me." Zeus mock gasped, touching his heart.

"I'm not." Hades laughed, sipping coffee out of a mug.

Poseidon's tan cheeks tinged red as he looked at the floor. "I'm glad you three are getting along…but I could really use my shirt—"

"Ah, we're getting along…_swimmingly_." Zeus said, grinning.

"Did you just make a water pun." Poseidon glared at him.

Sally shook her head, standing with a soft smile. "They're really nice, Poseidon! I really wish you would've introduced me to them sooner."

"They're only nice because you're here." Poseidon opened his arms. Sally hugged him, laying her head on his chest.

"Maybe we should leave the two lovebirds," Hades joked.

Zeus laughed, standing. "Yes, yes. As you know, me and Hera do like privacy when we have moments."

"Sadly, your moments always happen in front of everyone." Hades made a face slightly.

"We're not lovebirds." Poseidon protested. "More like…past lovebirds."

"Mm. Past lovebirds." Sally nodded in agreement.

"Well, just in case you change your mind we'll still give you privacy." Zeus winked. He smiled at Sally. "It was a pleasure to be in your company," He bowed.

Hades took one of Sally's hands, kissing it lightly. "Until next time," He smiled, the two flashing away.

* * *

Sally giggled, looking up at Poseidon. "You're lucky that your family is nice."

"My dear, my family is anything but." Poseidon grinned, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this purely for fun. Just imagining what would happen if Zeus and Hades ever did get to meet the best mom in the world, Sally Jackson. Just a short drabble for entertainment purposes only. If you liked, please review. It helps! :)**


End file.
